Furious Bloom
by pitike17
Summary: Di tengah penyelidikan, seseorang menyabotase interogasi Jihoon. Ia tersadar di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan memohon dengan sangat untuk bisa keluar dari kamar itu juga afeksi gilanya. / soonhoon, bxb, warn!cliffhanger
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Furious Bloom

**Genre** : Romance-Crime, BxB

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 2 Chapters

**Cast** : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

**Chapter 1**

Sedikit lagi maka Jihoon dapat menemukan titik terang atas kasus pembunuhan di kantor perhubungan. Sosok mencurigakan yang dikenal sebagai Boo Seungkwan. Ia salah satu partner dari korban, Lee Seokmin.

Jihoon sengaja mengatur suasana ruang interogasi semencekam mungkin agar Seungkwan segera mengaku. Namun ketika pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ia lontarkan, sosok di hadapannya ini malah mengeluarkan air mata pilu.

"Aku tidak menyangka saat itu― _hiks_, kali terakhirku bicara dengan Seokmin. Aku bahkan― _hiks_, belum sempat menunjukkan kekasih baruku padanya."

Jihoon menyodorkan satu pak tisu ke hadapan Seungkwan, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya. Ini sebuah taktik psikologis untuk membuat Seungkwan setuju menulis surat pengakuan.

Surat itu nantinya akan sangat berguna dalam penyelidikan.

Seungkwan benar-benar bertindak sesuai prediksi. Saat Jihoon memberikannya sebuah pena. Ia langsung menulis di atas kertas yang disodorkan, masih berlinangan air mata tentunya.

Jihoon tidak menyangka seorang Boo Seungkwan yang tampak baik-baik saja sebelum sesi berubah menjadi sangat emosional.

"Kita bisa menyudahi sesi interogasi ini sekarang. Kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan," ujar Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu lagi sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Sementara itu Jihoon melipat surat pengakuannya dengan rapi dan mengantonginya.

Ketika Jihoon beranjak dari kursinya, lampu dalam ruang sempit itu mengeluarkan gas. Seungkwan yang baru meraih gagang pintu terbatuk-batuk dan tak sadarkan diri kemudian.

Jihoon terjatuh ke lantai karena kesadarannya berangsur-angsur lenyap. Sebelum semuanya berubah gelap, Jihoon sempat mendengar suara tak beraturan melalui _speaker_.

Ada seseorang yang melakukan sabotase. Namun Jihoon terlalu lemas untuk bertindak.

Gas yang keluar melalui celah-celah kecil lampu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Ada cahaya yang menyilaukan ketika Jihoon membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih merasa pusing karena gas beracun yang mengambil kesadarannya.

Namun ada masalah baru sekarang. Kamar putih dengan seluruh permukaan yang tertutup bantalan.

Di mana dirinya?

Jihoon tidak bisa bergerak. Ia berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua tangan terikat secara terpisah.

Bukan tipe penahanan yang mudah. Apa lagi dengan kaki yang juga terikat secara terpisah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya pelan.

Jihoon tidak merasakan apapun dalam saku celananya. Seharusnya ada sebuah pistol di sana. Ia juga menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, memastikan apakah ponselnya masih berada di saku rompinya.

Tidak ada. Siapapun yang memasang jebakan itu pasti sudah mengambilnya.

Jihoon mendengus kesal. Sebagai seorang detektif berpengalaman, ia belum bisa melakukan tindakan dalam situasi ini.

"Kau disekap," cetus seorang lelaki yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan kejelasan suara, Jihoon yakin ia juga berada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Itu yang terjadi."

Jihoon berusaha menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaan sosok yang menyahut pertanyaannya.

"Mencariku?" Sebuah suara dari atas kepala Jihoon.

Detektif itu mendongak dan menemukan seseorang di sana. Namun ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jihoon mencoba memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana seorang petugas kepolisian sepertimu bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jihoon lelah mendongak, ia beralih menggeleng di tempat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau disekap juga?" balas Jihoon datar.

Selama beberapa saat, Jihoon tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi ia bisa menangkap suara resleting.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki di belakangnya?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahu kalau kau mau membantuku," ujar sosok itu kemudian.

Giliran Jihoon yang terdiam saat sosok itu memanjat naik ke atas ranjang. Ia berhenti dan duduk di atas Jihoon.

"Buka mulutmu!" suruhnya.

Jihoon tidak berniat menurut. Namun ia merasakan ujung benda lunak telah memasuki mulutnya ketika hendak berkata-kata. Sosok itu mendorongnya, membuat Jihoon terpaksa membiarkannya berada di sana.

Sosok itu memaksanya melakukan _blowjob_. Jihoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Lelaki di atasnya ini pasti memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang bila memaksa Jihoon untuk melakukan hal ini.

Terlalu lama membuka bibir, membuatnya kram. Jihoon tidak tahu sampai kapan lelaki itu akan tetap berada di atasnya. Sesekali ia mendesah puas ketika Jihoon menggerakkan lidahnya.

Itu semua ia lakukan semata-mata kram. Jihoon tidak bisa berdiam diri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu cara membantuku. Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya kagum.

Jihoon tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tidak saat ia merasakan kepemilikan lelaki itu membesar. Detik selanjutnya, rongga mulut Jihoon basah oleh cairan.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam sana. Jihoon terbatuk-batuk. Ia tidak ingin menelan cairan itu, namun posisi tubuhnya tidak menguntungkan. Ia terpaksa menelannya. Juga membiarkan sisanya menodai pinggir bibirnya.

Lelaki itu masih berada di atasnya. Ia beringsut turun hingga wajah mereka bertatapan. Dengan cepat ia meraup bibir Jihoon, menciumnya dengan intens.

Jihoon memberontak dengan menggigit bibir lelaki itu, namun ia beralih, membersihkan sisa cairan yang masih berada di wajah Jihoon dengan bibirnya.

"Melihatmu berada di bawah membuatku bahagia," senyumnya.

Jihoon kini bisa memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas. Kedua matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Kedua pipinya cenderung penuh. Rambutnya berwarna kelam.

"Apa kau tidak disekap?" tanya Jihoon dengan napas yang masih terengah.

"Aku menyukaimu," balas sosok itu.

Jihoon tidak paham dengan pernyataan afeksi yang sangat mendadak ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah lelaki dia atasnya ini yang menyekapnya?

"Sejak awal melihatmu, aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini," ujar sosok itu kemudian menyibakkan rompi yang digunakan Jihoon.

Ia melepaskan kancing kemeja yang digunakan Jihoon satu persatu sementara detektif itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," tahan Jihoon, "Tolong lepaskan aku!"

Seakan tuli, lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menjamah tubuh Jihoon, mengelus bagian abdomennya yang terbentuk. Petugas lapangan memiliki badan atletis, hasil dari latihan rutin.

Lelaki itu mengecup puncak dada Jihoon lembut, menimbulkan kejutan demi kejutan di tubuh Jihoon. Wajahnya merah padam ketika lelaki itu memperlakukannya sebagai seorang submisif.

"T-tolong hentikan," mohon Jihoon. Tangannya yang terikat mengepal erat sejak tadi.

Tangan lelaki itu kini meraih pengait celananya. Ia membuka dan menurunkan resletingnya sementara Jihoon berusaha menarik lepas ikatan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Jihoon untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Air matanya mengalir karena putus asa. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perlakuan lelaki ini. Tidak dengan harga diri tingginya.

"Hentikan― _hh_," Jihoon mendesah di akhir ucapannya. Ketika itu sosok yang mengaku suka pada dirinya tengah memainkan kepemilikannya, ganti melakukan apa yang ia paksakan pada Jihoon di awal.

Jihoon mengigit bibirnya, tidak peduli akan lecet parah atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin kelepasan mendesah. Suara tidak beraturan itu bisa memicu tindakan pelecehan yang lebih jauh.

Lelaki itu masih mengulumnya. Lebih menghayatinya daripada Jihoon. Detektif itu yakin ia sangat menikmati perlakuannya ini. Jihoon juga yakin miliknya sudah terpancing.

Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya ketika benda lunak di selatan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cairan. Tidak sedikit karena ia merasa benar-benar basah.

Lelaki itu gantian menyusuri pinggul Jihoon. Tangannya basah. Jihoon yakin itu karena cairannya sendiri.

Jemarinya berhenti di pipi bokongnya. Ia meremas pelan sementara Jihoon kembali menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Perasaan geli menjalari tubuhnya.

Pada suatu titik berganti menjadi terdesak. Lelaki itu tengah mencoba masuk dalam celah tubuhnya, menggunakan cairan Jihoon untuk mempermudah jalannya.

Bibir Jihoon dipastikan sudah lecet saat ini. Sangat perih ketika salah satu jari sosok itu memasukinya. Bersusah payah ia menahan suaranya agar tidak lolos.

"Aku ingin berada di dalam tubuhmu," ungkap lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak― _hh_― ingin kau melakukan apapun padaku," balas Jihoon kesal.

Sosok itu kembali memanjat naik, membuat tatapan mereka saling berhadap.

"Bibirmu terluka," gumamnya sambil menyentuh luka yang Jihoon ciptakan sendiri.

"Berhenti menyentuhku!" balas Jihoon berang. Air matanya belum juga kering, namun sosok ini makin membuat Jihoon frustasi.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu," protes Jihoon.

Sesaat ia merasakan kepanikan tingkat tinggi ketika kepemilikan sosok itu bersentuhan dengan pintu celahnya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan izinmu untuk melakukannya," balasnya angkuh sambil mendesak celah tubuh Jihoon.

Erang kesakitan tertangkap jelas di telinga sosok itu. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia ingin sekali memberontak, namun setiap kali bergerak, sosok itu menghujam tubuhnya semakin dalam.

"H-hentikan, aku mohon," lirih Jihoon. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat lelaki gila ini berhenti.

Menjadi submisif membuat dirinya hancur luar dalam. Jihoon tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah ini," ujar sosok itu kemudian mengecup dahi Jihoon singkat.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Jihoon menjadi lebih tenang setelah kecupan barusan. Napasnya berubah teratur seakan baru saja dijinakkan.

Ia tidak lagi memberontak dan membiarkan lelaki itu tetap berada di atasnya. Tubuh mereka masih bertaut di bawah.

Tatapannya kosong, seolah ia akan mendapat hukuman mati setelah ini.

"Kau akan segera bebas," bisik lelaki itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia tengah mencari titik kenyamanan dengan melakukan gerak perlahan.

Jihoon mengikuti ritmenya, menyesuaikan gerakan naik turun dominannya. Semakin lama gerakan itu menjadi kian cepat.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon melepaskan desahan demi desahan. Ia tidak ingat tentang menahannya lagi. Jihoon membiarkan lelaki asing itu mendengarnya secara bebas.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan cairan dalam tubuh Jihoon. Submisif itu merasakannya dan ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Lelaki itu meraih ikatan tangan Jihoon, melepaskannya satu persatu. Alih-alih mendorong dominannya menjauh, kedua tangan itu malah memeluk punggungnya erat-erat.

"Sedikit lagi, Lee Jihoon," ujar sosok itu sambil menyebut namanya.

Jihoon mengerang pelan. Sejak tadi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya suara tak beraturan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Lelaki itu melambatkan ritmenya hingga mereka benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Perlahan sosok itu menarik kembali miliknya dari dalam celah Jihoon.

Sebuah helaan lega terdengar dari detektif itu. Jihoon merentangkan lengannya di atas ranjang, lelah atas kepanikan dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan baru saja.

Sosok itu membenahi pakaian Jihoon, menaikkan celananya kembali serta mengancingkan kemejanya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari atas ranjang dan membenahi pakaiannya sendiri.

"Aku menaruh ponselmu di samping ranjang. Kembalikan staminamu dan keluarlah dari tempat ini. Aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya," pesan sosok itu sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Kasus pembunuhan di kantor perhubungan terselesaikan dengan cepat. Boo Seungkwan ditangkap sebagai tersangka. Selama ini ia berperan sebagai musuh dalam selimut. Hanya saja tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

Lee Jihoon mengambil cuti pekerjaan. Setelah kasus itu ditutup. Hari-hari berikutnya ia habiskan di apartemennya sendiri.

Suatu malam, di tengah cutinya, ia mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan segera ia berlari dan melihat siapa yang berada di depan kamarnya melalui interkom, seorang tamu yang belum pernah singgah sebelumnya.

Jihoon mengenalinya. Kedua mata itu masih berbentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum.

"Apakah kau mau membantuku?" sambutnya saat pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka.

Pemilik kamar menunduk, menyembunyikan merah padam pipinya dari sang tamu.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan mengucap sebuah kata, "Tentu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**FF ini sebenarnya **_**inspired from game. **_**Pitik suka banget main game ini kalua lagi pinter hehe: **_**Adventure Escape. **_**Game itu kan ada banyak serinya. Kalau seri yang jadi bahan buat FF ini itu dari **_**Adventure Escape Misteries: Trapmaker.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Over You

**Title** : Furious Bloom

**Genre** : Romance-Crime, BxB

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 2 Chapters

**Cast** : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, _FictionPress_!

**Chapter 2: Taking Over You**

"Mengapa kau membantu melepaskanku hari itu?" tanya Jihoon penasaran pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa salahnya meringankan pekerjaan orang yang kau sukai?" balasnya sambil melingkarkan tangan di atas pinggang Jihoon, menarik tubuh itu semakin dekat.

"Tidak, Soonyoung. Aku harus berangkat ke kantor," tolak Jihoon, langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Pada malam kedua itu, sosok bermata sipit itu benar-benar memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jihoon. Sebelumnya Soonyoung sudah sering melihat Jihoon di kantor polisi, tempat kerjanya. Dan lelaki itu mengaku langsung tertarik padanya.

Jihoon tidak habis pikir mengapa dirinya sendiri mengizinkan Soonyoung untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Setelah peristiwa yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saja saat itu. Ketika Soonyoung mengulanginya semalam, tubuh Jihoon gemetar hebat. Ia masih merasa takut dan trauma. Namun Soonyoung tetap setia menunggunya.

Dalam sebagian besar kasus pemerkosaan, pelaku tidak akan bersikap lembut seperti itu. Benak Jihoon meyakini Soonyoung bukanlah seseorang yang jahat. Karena sikap lembutnya.

Tapi detik-detik setelah malam ini, rasa bersalah membayanginya. Ia merasa bersalah karena perlahan-lahan mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena mengizinkan orang asing masuk dalam kehidupan privasinya.

Jihoon belum pernah menunjukkan apartemennya pada siapapun. Soonyoung pasti salah satu dari sekian pelacak yang handal. Jihoon tidak terkejut soal bagaimana Soonyoung bisa tahu. Lelaki itu mungkin sempat memegang ponselnya ketika Jihoon tidak sadarkan diri. Sampai hari ini Jihoon masih menggunakan ponsel yang sama.

"Kau bisa mandi sementara aku menyiapkan seragamku," ujar Jihoon bangkit dari berbaringnya, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada di sini sementara aku bekerja."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham. Walaupun perasaan kecewa masih hinggap di dadanya, memori penautan semalam cukup untuk mengusirnya.

"Kau bisa kembali lain kali, aku belum berencana untuk pindah apartemen," ujar Jihoon lagi dengan nada cepatnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengundangku?"

Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu melempar pandangan canggung pada Soonyoung, "Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Itu hanya… jika kau menginginkannya."

Wajahnya merah padam. Mereka baru melakukannya dua kali dan Jihoon merasa amat tidak pantas untuk menyinggung hal seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menyiapkan seragammu?" tanya Soonyoung mengalihkan topik, "Mau mandi berdua?"

.

.

.

Bunyi air _shower _menjadi musik latar kegiatan mereka pagi ini. Segera setelah menginjakkan langkah pertama di lantai kamar mandi, Soonyoung langsung mengunci pergerakan Jihoon di depan dinding dan mencumbunya.

Kemudian mereka saling menanggalkan pakaian dan Jihoon memutar kenop _shower-_nya. Sebenarnya ini sebuah tindakan untuk mendistraksi Soonyoung, tapi dominannya itu tidak merasa terusik, malahan mengangkat tubuh Jihoon. Jihoon refleks melingkarkan tungkainya dan pada tubuh Soonyoung.

Sedikit demi sedikit celah selatan tubuhnya kembali terisi. Jihoon mengerang pelan di bawah guyuran air pagi itu.

"Soonyoung— _hh, _aku harus kerja lapangan hari ini," protes Jihoon sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Jihoon. Keduanya saling menatap sayu.

"Bergeraklah. Tidak akan sakit setelahnya," bisik Soonyoung di telinga submisifnya. Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengikuti perintah Soonyoung.

Pagi ini menjadi kali ketiga mereka dengan penautan.

.

.

.

Tidak terlalu berdampak buruk bagi Jihoon. Karena ia masih bisa berlari ke dalam kantor kerjanya setelah menaiki bus. Ia sengaja menolak Soonyoung untuk mengantarnya karena merasa sungkan. Urusannya dengan lelaki itu cukup di apartemennya saja, tidak boleh lebih dari itu.

Pagi ini Jihoon mengajukan dirinya untuk mengerjakan kasus yang baru. Ia sudah cukup mengambil cuti beberapa hari ini. Sebuah kasus pembunuhan siap untuk menjadi tugasnya. Bila tidak terlalu rumit, maka Jihoon bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga hari.

Korbannya ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan di dalam kamar mandi kantornya. Ini sebuah perusahaan jasa dan posisi korban berada di balik meja. Ia seorang pria berusia di pertengahan dua puluh.

Bagian autopsi masih meneliti hal janggal dalam tubuh korban sementara Jihoon sedang menyisir tempat perkara kejadian. Terhitung hari saat korban ditemukan, tidak ada karyawan yang bekerja di gedung tersebut.

Jihoon cukup paham, tidak ada yang ingin bekerja di gedung tempat seseorang meninggal. Bagi sebagian orang yang percaya hal gaib. Mereka takut ada arwah penasaran yang bergentayangan di dalam sana. Sebagai seorang pemikir yang teoritis, Jihoon harus mengesampingkan anggapan itu dan mulai meneliti dengan seksama tanpa rasa takut.

Area kamar mandi tempatnya meneliti sudah dibereskan. Kecuali beberapa noda yang berada di dalam bilik tubuh korban ditemukan. Tidak ada petugas yang ingin menangani kasus ini sejak kemarin, Jihoon yang baru menyelesaikan cuti tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambilnya.

Barang yang ditemukan hanyalah tisu toilet yang berceceran di lantai. Saat tim memungut benda itu, kondisinya lembab. Benda itu dibawa ke laboratorium untuk diteliti.

Siang itu Jihoon hanya mengambil beberapa sampel noda yang tersisa. Ada noda pekat di sana, mungkin darah. Korban ditemukan dengan kondisi berantakan. Seorang petugas kebersihan yang menemukannya. Hal mencolok yang menjadi sorotan adalah resleting celananya yang masih terbuka, berada di bawah lututnya.

_Mungkinkah ia meninggal saat panggilan alamnya? Bagaimana?_

"Bagaimana posisi penutup toilet saat kalian menemukannya?" tanya Jihoon pada beberapa rekan dan petugas kebersihan yang memberi kesaksian kemarin.

"Seingat saya, toiletnya tertutup. Saya ingat membersihkannya sore ketika jam pulang pegawai. Malam itu, s-saya menemukan m-mayatnya… bersandar ke belakang," gagapnya.

Agak mengerikan untuk mengingat rupa korban pembunuhan. Jihoon paham. Ia pernah merasakannya ketika kerja lapangan pertamanya.

Bilik toilet yang ia teliti saat ini terbuka. Tidak ada hasil pembuangan dalam klosetnya. Jihoon mengambil sarung tangan dari tasnya dan menutup toiletnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun dan terdiam agak lama.

"Bukankah itu bekas sperma? Aku sering melihatnya ketika mengurusi kasus pemerkosaan?" celetuk petugas di belakang Jihoon.

"Lalu ini kasus pemerkosaan? Korbannya adalah laki-laki?"

"Wow, aku tidak pernah menemukan kasus yang wanitanya begitu agresif."

"Apa mungkin dia gila? Seperti Harley Quinn?"

"Itu karakter fiksi. Tidak ada di Seoul kecuali ada yang sedang melakukan _cosplay."_

"Sebaiknya kita menemui petugas laboratorium dan melihat hasilnya," interupsi Jihoon terhadap obrolan rekan kerjanya.

Wajahnya pucat. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak ketika melihat penemuannya sendiri.

"Beberapa orang harus berjaga di tempat ini. Aku akan kembali ke kantor bersama Chan," tunjuk Jihoon pada lelaki yang tadi menyebut nama karakter fiksi. Lee Chan adalah anggota tim termudanya. Dia baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya mereka di laboratorium, salah satu petugas di ruangan serba putih itu langsung menghampiri Jihoon dengan ekspresi panik.

"Jihoon, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Kau lucu dan tampak menarik dan—,"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Nayeon-ssi," tegas Jihoon pada petugas wanita itu. Ia menghembus nafas panjang dan perlahan setelahnya, mengatur agar tidak terbawa emosi nantinya.

"Awalnya aku tidak paham mengapa semua detektif pria dan wanita menolak kasus ini. Sekarang—,"

"Langsung pada intinya, Nayeon-ssi," potong Jihoon lagi sambil memegang kedua lengan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ini kasus pemerkosaan. Aku yakin tentang hal itu."

Jihoon mengangguk cepat, menyiratkan pada Nayeon untuk segera melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tapi pria itu adalah korbannya. Ada luka di dada kirinya. Itu yang menimbulkan pendarahan dan membuatnya tidak terselamatkan. Pelaku mungkin akan menimbulkan korban lainnya. Dan kau—,"

Jihoon melepaskan pegangannya dan memalingkan tatapannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Namun apa yang diucapkan Nayeon bukanlah suatu hal yang patut untuk diabaikan. Itu sebuah masalah yang serius.

"Menurutmu, mungkin pelakunya homoseksual dan akan memperkosaku dalam penyelidikan?"

Nayeon menggigit bibirnya gugup, tak lama ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jihoon duduk di dalam kamarnya. Ia menolak ajakan makan malam rekan kerjanya dan memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. Rasa gelisahnya makin bertambah setelah mengajukan diri menangani kasus barusan.

Jika biasanya Jihoon langsung berhambur ke kamar mandi, kali ini mengurungkan niatnya berjalan ke sana. Soonyoung terlintas di benaknya. Semua yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Mungkin Soonyoung adalah seorang beda orientasi seksual yang pertama ia temui, namun kasus ini membuatnya melupakan kesan baik.

Ia sangat takut apabila Soonyoung atau salah satu dari temannya adalah seseorang di balik kasus ini. Apabila ia diseret sebagai pihak yang menyembunyikan penjahat. Ia akan dipecat dari kantornya dan tidak mampu membayar sewa. Ia akan jadi gelandangan di jalan.

Dalam sekali jentik jari, masa depannya bisa hancur.

Jihoon menatap nanar pintu kamar tidurnya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak ingin berada di sana. Ia pasti akan terus mengingat Soonyoung dan prediksi buruknya.

Tiba-tiba bel pintunya berbunyi. Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berjalan ke arah intercom, melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

Soonyoung.

Sebuah mimpi buruk, Jihoon benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya. Sekarang sosok itu muncul dengan sendirinya di depan pintu.

"Aku memenuhi permintaanmu tadi pagi," sambutnya ketika pintu terbuka.

"Terima kasih," balas Jihoon datar. Ia tetap mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk karena tidak enak untuk membiarkan seorang tamu berdiri di luar.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Soonyoung ketika Jihoon menutup pintunya.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, "Tidak ada masalah. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Dengan wajah murung itu? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," desak Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendengus pelan. Soonyoung sepertinya telah menjadi sosok yang terlalu peka.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Itu rahasia kepolisian," balas Jihoon. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan Soonyoung. Gesturnya masih secanggung tempo hari ketika menerima kunjungan pertama Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berjalan maju, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jihoon, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menceritakan detilnya." Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon, "Hanya masalahmu yang ingin kudengar."

"Sepertinya malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tolong berkunjung lain hari," usir Jihoon kemudian. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketika berjalan melewati Soonyoung.

Namun lelaki itu tidak beranjak dari apartemen Jihoon. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa Jihoon, "Aku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini sampai kondisimu membaik."

"Kondisiku tidak akan membaik hanya dengan hubungan badan," skeptis Jihoon.

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan melakukan itu malam ini," bantah Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang sudah berada di samping pintu keluar kembali mendengus. Ia sendiri dilema untuk mengusir seseorang seperti Soonyoung.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?" ujar Jihoon sambil berjalan ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung merasakan gemetar tubuh Jihoon saat memanjat sofa dan duduk di pangkuannya, "Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya. Aku bisa menahannya bila kau tidak ingin berhubungan malam ini."

"Apakah kau pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki selain diriku?"

Soonyoung mengelus punggung Jihoon, "Aku akan menjawabnya setelah satu ciuman." Tangannya beralih menarik dagu Jihoon dan bibir mereka bertaut. Soonyoung tidak menahannya terlalu lama, langsung melepaskannya setelah satu kecapan. Bukan sebuah ciuman panjang yang biasa mereka lakukan sebagai pemanasan.

"Kau yang terbaik," ujar Soonyoung setelahnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," protes Jihoon. Emosinya lebih tenang dibanding saat posisi intim tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan melirik siapapun selain dirimu," sebuah ucapan yang membuat wajah Jihoon merah padam.

"Apa kau mulai merasa memilikiku?" goda Soonyoung sambil menggaruk lembut dagu Jihoon.

Jihoon diam saja. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung barusan. Sangat memalukan untuk merespon hal semacam itu.

"Kau boleh mengungkapkannya. Aku menyukai kekasih yang posesif," balas Soonyoung sambil mengelus lengan Jihoon.

"A-aku bukan kekasihmu," elak Jihoon.

"Sekarang?" tawar Soonyoung, "Apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

Jihoon tidak merespon pertanyaan itu. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lihat tadi siang. Soonyoung dapat melihat seberapa keras submisifnya itu berpikir hingga ia tidak tahan untuk mengecup dahinya. Sejak awal hubungan, Jihoon selalu lebih tenang ketika Soonyoung melakukan hal ini.

Begitu juga sekarang.

"Kau pasti merasa terbebani. Aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun. Istirahatlah," ujar Soonyoung kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon lagi.

"Apa kau ingin mandi sebelum tidur? Kau ingin aku bergabung denganmu?" tawar Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon menelusupkan tangannya, melingkarkannya di punggung dominannya.

Seakan paham dengan isyarat Jihoon, Soonyoung beranjak dari sofa sambil menggendong Jihoon. Ia benar-benar membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, menguncinya di antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus melepaskan setelanmu sebelum mandi," ujar Soonyoung, namun Jihoon masih terus melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil sambil menelusupkan tangan di antara pelukan mereka, membuka kancing setelan yang dikenakan Jihoon. Sedikit demi sedikit Jihoon melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan kemeja ia terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan celanamu sendiri atau aku akan terpancing untuk menyerangmu," bisik Soonyoung dibalas dengan gelengan pelan.

Sekali lagi Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Jihoon membiarkan Soonyoung menyentuh pengait celana serta resletingnya. Juga pakaian dalamnya sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu mengulum kepemilikannya.

Jihoon tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini. Perlahan masalahnya mulai terangkat. Ia sangat menikmati permainan yang dilakukan Soonyoung. Terlepas trauma yang dirasakannya di awal.

"Apa aku cukup membantumu?" ujar Soonyoung kemudian mengecup ujung kepemilikannya.

Jihoon gantian tersenyum kecil sekarang. Ia merosot turun saat Soonyoung menghentikan sentuhannya, membuat tatapan mereka sejajar.

"Bantu aku lagi," mohon Jihoon, "Malam ini."

.

.

.

Setelah Jihoon tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati Soonyoung memakaikan piyama pada tubuhnya. Ia mengambilkannya asal di dalam lemari. Setelah itu ia tidak kembali berbaring di sebelah Jihoon. Soonyoung meraih ponselnya dalam saku jaket yang dilepaskannya ketika di kamar mandi.

Soonyoung memasukkan beberapa baju kotor Jihoon ke dalam bak _laundry _sebelum mengunci pintunya. Setelah semuanya tertata dengan rapi, ia menekan sebuah nomor dan melakukan panggilan. 

Sebelum mengunci pintunya. Setelah semuanya tertata dengan rapi, ia menekan sebuah nomor dan melakukan panggilan. 

"_Apa semuanya berjalan lancar? Kasus di kantor itu?"_

"Tentu saja," bibir Soonyoung membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Lebih baik dari rencana kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Ini ending sengaja gantung. Iya, memang Pitik maunya nggantung heheh**


End file.
